


blow a kiss to the Milky Way

by mercurybard



Series: Nico Vega drabbles [3]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sky in Afghanistan is as big as the sky over Idaho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blow a kiss to the Milky Way

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Numb3rs belongs to a whole lot of people who aren't me. Notes: From a series of drabbles based on songs from Nico Vega's self-titled album. Prompt: "Coal Miner's Song"

The sky in Afghanistan is as big as the sky over Idaho, but there’s still something alien about it than makes Colby’s skin crawl as he cranes his head back. The mountains that rip at the horizon aren’t the mountains of home. Too dusty, too angry, too full of the wrong kind of history. A history of men fighting for a patch of land not because it was worth anything, but because they needed a place to fight and nobody cared about this rocky country. Eight months out here, and it’s not just the land that nobody cares about here.


End file.
